Forcing a Yes
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: The demons are getting restless because Sam won't say yes so Meg decides to take it into her own hands.


Forcing a Yes

It had been almost a year since Sam had accidentally released Lucifer from the cage. And since then him and Dean found out that Sam was meant to become Lucifer's vessel so that he could fight his brother Michael (who needed Dean as his vessel) and start the apocalypse. Also since that night the brothers had met up and teamed up with a young brunette named Teresa, who had worked her way into Sam's heart after her brother was killed as a trap that was set by the demons so that Sam would say yes. And now that it had been almost a year, the demons were starting to get restless, and even though Lucifer had told them not to trick or pressure Sam into saying yes, they decided to do it anyway and that Lucifer would thank them after Sam said yes.

"Sam! Teresa! Would you two hurry your asses up! Michael and Lucifer aren't going to gank themselves." Dean yelled impatiently back to his brother and his girl, who were taking their sweet time leaving the motel room that they shared.

Since Sam and Teresa had gotten serious Dean had opted into getting his own room after a few too many times walking in on the two of them. Don't get him wrong Dean was happy that his brother had found someone who made him happy but there were certain things and parts of Sam that he never wanted to see.

"We're coming! Sam, stop it! Dean's waiting for us." Dean heard Teresa's voice laugh from the room.

He shook his head as he watched Sam and Teresa come out of the motel room.

"Finally! Drade is waiting for us a few towns over she thinks that she has found Pestilence." Dean called before folding himself into the front seat of his 67 Impala that his father had given him.

"Jeez, hold your horses we're coming." Sam smirked as he opened the door to the backseat of the impala for Teresa.

"Why aren't you a gentle man." Teresa smiled as she climbed into the backseat.

Before he closed the door Sam leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips causing Dean to roll his eyes and turn on the radio. All of a sudden "Back in Black" by AC/DC came blasting through the speakers causing Sam to jump and hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm getting to flac  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way  
'Cause I'm back" Dean sang off key as he tried not to laugh.

"Sam are you okay?" Teresa asked concern in her voice as she watched Sam groan in pain and rub the top of his head.

"Ya I'm fine but Dean might now be for very long." Sam sneered as he closed the door to the backseat and made his way to the passenger side of the Impala. After folding himself into the Impala, he threw his older brother a bitch face as he slammed the door close.

"So where did Drade say she was meeting us?" Teresa asked as she leaned forward between the driver and passenger seats, while she softly rubs the back of Sam's head.

"Manchester, New Hampshire. If we take turns driving we should be there by tomorrow night." Dean stated as he started his car with a roar and headed on to the highway. Little did the group know that they weren't going to make it to Manchester.

They had been driving for a few hours, when Dean decided to stop for a bite to eat.

"I thought you wanted to get to Manchester by tomorrow night?" Teresa asked as they pulled up to a small diner.

"Don't worry we will. I just need me some pie, if I'm going to deal with Drade and Gabriel." Dean stated as he jumped out of his baby.

Sam and Teresa followed Dean into the diner. After they were shown their seats Teresa excised herself to the lady's room. And as usual as she walked away Sam stared at her hips as she strutted away. He turned to see that Dean was also watching her leave as well, but he quickly looked away when Sam's hand met the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dean snapped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were looking at Teresa's ass!" Sam yelled at his brother.

"What so you're the only one aloud to look at her?" Dean asked.

"Yes because she's my girl!" Sam snapped just as their waitress got there.

After throwing Dean one more bitch face, Sam gave her his and Teresa's order. Dean also gave her his and as she walked away he watched her leave, the same way he had watched Teresa.

"Where's Teresa?" Sam asked after noticing that she still hadn't returned from the restroom.

"She's probably fixing herself up after that early morning escapade." Dean laughed, earning his another bitch face.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with their food and Teresa still hadn't returned.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay." Sam stated with concern as he headed to the restroom.

"Dude! She's fine!" Dean called after his brother but Sam just ignored him.

Sam found the restroom that had a little picture of a lady on it and knocked.

"Teresa? Is everything alright in there?" Sam asked as he placed his ear to the door, but there was no answer. He called her three more times but still no reply, so he reached down and twisted the door handle. As the door swing open a look of pure horror came to his face. The restroom was empty, Teresa had disappeared. Then Sam noticed the faint smell of sulfur in the air and on the mirror something was written on it.

"She is ours now!"

And as he got closer he noticed that it was written in blood.

"Son of a Bitch!"Sam cursed as he ran from the washroom and back to the table where Dean was stuffing his face with the cheeseburger he had ordered.

"So did you find her?" Dean asked through a mouth full of burger.

Sam ignored his brother and kept walking till he was standing next to the Impala.

"Damn it! I should have checked sooner!" Sam thought as he smacked the hood of the Impala.

"Whoa! What did my baby do to you?" Dean cried as he came out of the Diner.

"They have her Dean! The took her while she was in the washroom!" Sam barked as he could feel the rage building inside him.

"Who took who? And what does this have to do with my baby?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"Dean forget about the car! The demons! They took Teresa!" Sam snapped running his hand through his long hair.

"Wait! What? When?" Dean stuttered in confusions.

"When she was in the restroom! We have to find her!" Sam cried jumping into the car.

"How do you know she was taken?" Dean asked as he climbed in after his freaked out brother.

"Cause it reeked like sulfur and there was a note on the mirror saying "She's is ours now!" Written in blood." Sam stated with a sad look on his face.

"It's okay Sammy, we'll find her. Why don't you call Drade and let her know what happened." Dean told Sam as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam nodded, pulled out his cell and pressed 6 on his speed dial for the crimson haired demoness. It rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Hey Samsquatch! What's up?" Drade asked her soft velvet voice coming to his ear.

"We have a problem. . ." Sam started but was cut off.

"Great let me guess, kiddo has turned in to Daphne again." Drade stated sarcastically into the phone.

"Drade this isn't funny! They have her! The Demons!" Sam yelled into the phone making Dean slink away from his very pissed off brother.

"Whoa there Sammy, stop yelling, I didn't catch that last part." Drade huffed out a laugh.

"THE DEMONS TOOK TERESA!" Sam roared into the phone.

"Okay Sam, calm down. Where are you?" Drade asked trying to calm the angry hunter.

"We are just getting onto the highway just outside of Barnstead, New Hampshire." Sam said after taking a deep breath.

Just then a small deep purple portal appeared in the backseat. Drade crawled out of the portal and on to the back seat.

"Okay, I'm never going to do that again." Drade choked as she moved so she was sitting. "So start at the beginning."

As Dean drove down the highway Sam filled Drade in on everything that had happened at the diner, and in his head he was praying that they weren't hurting her to bad.

******

Teresa opened her eyes slowly, but all she saw were spots. It took a couple of minutes for her to adjust to her surroundings. She tried to reach up and rub her eyes but found that her hands were tied behind her back.

"Wh-what the h-hell?" She asked, trying to shake off the vertigo.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Came a surly voice to Teresa's right.

"Wha . . . Uh." Teresa groaned after turning her head a little too quickly.

"Aww does the little princess have a head ache?" The voice mocked but this time come from right behind her.

"Wh-who are you?" Teresa asked turning her head slower this time.

"Aww, the boys didn't mention me? Now that hurts." The voice whispered into her ear.

Teresa heard the sound of clicking heels until a figure appeared to the right of her. A young woman came into view; she had long wavy black hair that matched her pure black eyes.

"You're a demon." Teresa sneered between her teeth.

"Well aren't you a smart cookie. No wonder Sammy likes you so much." The demon smirked.

"How do you know about Sam?" Teresa barked, pulling at her restraints.

"Oh Sammy and I go way back." The black eyed women laughed.

"Ruby?" Teresa asked trying to shake down one of the silver daggers that she always had in her right sleeve.

"Not quite. Name's Meg. Oh and are you looking for this?" Meg asked lifting Teresa's silver dagger. "Tsk tsk. Looks like the little princess doesn't want to play with me anymore." Meg fake pouted as she stepped closer to Teresa till she was right in front of her.

"What do you want you black-eyed bitch!" Teresa snapped.

"Whoa, when you talk like that it makes my meat suit go all dowy." Meg said seductively as she started to trace the dagger across Teresa's cheek and down her neck.

Teresa gritted her teeth in pain as Meg cut into her skin. Meg kept pushing the knife into Teresa's skin till she was rewarded with a scream. "What I want is for your plaything to finally say yes to Lucifer." She whispered into the trapped huntress's ear.

"That's never going to happen!" Teresa cried through the pain that was running through her body as Meg dug the knife into her skin.

"I'm not sure about that. I mean we took his girl, his source of pleasure. And if the only way to save her is to say yes to Lucifer then I'm guessing he will say yes in a heart beat." Meg laughed finally pulling the knife from Teresa's chest.

Sweat was now rolling down Teresa's face as she tried to regain herself, but Meg didn't give her a chance before bringing the dagger up cutting into her cheek.

"This is going to be so much fun." Meg smirked as two more demons appeared with a tray full of tools.

"Sam please hurry." Teresa prayed as the Demons got closer, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

********

"Drade why aren't we out looking for her?" Sam snapped losing patience as he and Drade sat in the motel room waiting for Dean to come back from a supply run.

"We will Sam. We don't know who took her and why so it's going to take a powerful ritual to find her." Drade stated, a little annoyed at the tall hunter.

"But they could be hurting her!" Sam cried standing up from his chair as he started to pace the room.

"Well that's not my fault. I'm not the one who brought her into this life." Drade said as she leaned forward throwing a look at Sam.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked walking closer to Drade.

"You know exactly what I mean. She was in danger of getting hurt the second she crawled into the Impala after her brother was killed." Drade stated not taking her eyes of the angry hunter. "If you had told her that she couldn't come with you she wouldn't be in this mess."

"You don't think I tried! I told her that it would be dangerous!" Sam snapped getting in her face.

"Well maybe if you had tried harder she wouldn't be in this mess." Drade growled back, "If you hadn't been thinking with your dick and had been thinking with your head you never would have let her join you!"

All of a sudden Sam took a step back as her words sunk in. He turned his back as he lifted his fist to his mouth.

"You're right." Sam mumbled into his fist.

"What?" Drade asked not sure if she had understood him.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Sam snapped turning to face the red head.

Drade took a step back when she saw that tears had appeared in the tall hunter's face.

"You're right. This is my fault. I was selfish. I haven't felt this happy since Stanford. The only problem is I forgot there was someone else I needed to think about. And know the one person that I care most about in the whole world is being tortured by demons if not worse . . ." Sam trailed off as the tears started overwhelm him.

"What are you two?" Drade sneered rolling her eyes.

"Wh-what?" Sam asked through the tears.

"If you promise to stop crying I will make sure to get kiddo back safe and sound." Drade states as she pats him on the back.

Then Dean walks in and stops when he see's is brother crying. "Whoa! What did you do to him?" Dean asked placing a big paper bag he was carrying on the table.

"Nothing, just giving Sammy here the facts of life. So did you get everything I asked for?" Drade asked moving away from Sam and over to Dean.

"Ya I got it. Some of it was difficult to find but Bobby sent it over with Cas." Dean told her as he started to pull the items from the bag.

"Where is he?" Drade asked after looking around but didn't see the nerd angel.

"Well after I told him all about Teresa he kind of just did his disappearing act." Dean stated with a shrug.

"Do you think he went to go find her?" Sam asked wiping the tears from his eyes with hope in his voice.

"Maybe, I had barely gotten the sentence 'The Demons have taken Teresa' before he poofed. Now what is all this for?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at the eyes of newt, bone of a black cat and other items that he had gotten.

"Like I was telling Sam, the only thing we know is that Demons took her and not even which ones. So it's going to take a pretty powerful ritual to find out who took her and where." Drade told the boys as she started to rummage around the small kitchen till she found a large bowl.

"Okay so there are only two more things I need before I start." Drade said as she arranges the ingredients around the bowl.

"But I got everything on the list." Dean stated with a slight hurt look on his face.

"Well there are a couple things that you couldn't grab for me." Drade said as she placed a couple candles around the bowl.

"Well what are they?" Sam asked in urgency.

"I'll need something that belonged to her and the blood of her true love." Drade told him as she finished lighting the candles.

Before she had finished with the candles Sam had grabbed Teresa's hairbrush and was about to pull a blade across his hand but was stopped by Drade's hand.

"Whoa, we don't need the blood right now. I'll let you know when I do." Drade said pulling her hand from Sam's and started throwing ingredients into the bowl while chanting something in Latin.

After she had placed all the stuff that dean had gotten into the bowl she placed the hairbrush on top.

"Okay Sam now I need your blood." Drade said with eyes closed as she concentrated all her power on the spell.

Sam held his hand over the bowl and winced slightly as Drade dragged the blade across his hand, but he shook it off cause he would do more then just give blood if it meant that he would get Teresa back. After a couple more minutes Drade opened her eyes as she lit a match and tossed it in the bowl lighting all the contents.

"Teresa is not going to be happy when she finds out we burned her hairbrush." Dean said earning him a bitch face from Sam and Drade.

Then all of a sudden Drade let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

"Drade! What's wrong?" Sam asked with concern as he ran to the red heads side.

Sam lifted her head to see that there was sweat running down her face as her crimson hair stuck to it in places.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked again truly worried for his friend.

"T-Ter-Teresa. I know wh-where she is." Drade choked as she spit blood into the ground.

"Where is she?" Sam asked shaking Drade slightly.

"Sam! Calm down. Let her catch her breath!" Dean said grabbing her brothers shoulders and pulling him off of the choking huntress. After the placed Sam in one of the crappy kitchen chairs he turned to help Drade off the floor and on to one of the beds. "Okay first of all, are you okay?" Dean asked with concern.

"Ya, I-I'm fine." Drade stated hanging her head as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hell you are! Now what happened?" Dean asked in a stern voice.

Drade looked up at Dean and was about to tell him to back off but she was in too much pain to argue with him, "Fine, it's a side effect to the ritual. The way I found Teresa was by tapping into her soul. So whatever she was seeing I would and whatever she feeling . . ." Drade trailed off when Sam caught on to her point.

"Teresa!" Sam cried as he felt his heart break at the thought of what the demons were doing to his girl.

There was flapping sounds and the group turned to see Cas standing in the corner. "Don't worry Sam I know where she is." Cas told the group earning himself a bitch face from Drade.

"You couldn't have told us that ten minutes ago." Drade growled as she fell back onto the bed.

*******

Teresa screamed out in pure agony as a knife came across her bare stomach. She was now strapped to a table, her clothes stripped and tossed in the corner of the warehouse.

"It looks like all the women who have been with a Winchester ends up bleeding from the stomach." Meg laughed over the cries of pain.

"You bitch!" Teresa snapped trying to free herself from her binds.

"Keep talking to me like that and I might have to start sticking this knife somewhere else." Meg sneered seductively dragging the knife lazily down Teresa body.

"Sam is going to make you pay for what you're doing." Teresa threatened trying not to let the fear show.

"Aww I'm so scared now! The great Sammy is going to get me." Meg fake cringed before bursting out in laugher as she dug the knife into Teresa's shoulder.

Teresa cried out again as the tears started to fall down her face. Meg continued to laugh as she continued to torture Teresa. Doing everything in the book till there was a huge gust of wind and flapping sounds from behind the girls. Meg's face dropped when she saw two hunters, a huntress and an angel standing in front of her.

"S-Sam, I k-knew you w-would s-save me." Teresa choked happily as blood dripped from her mouth before she finally passed out from the pain.

"Teresa! Meg! What did you do to her?!" Sam roared lifting the demons blade and taking a step towards the demon.

"Well you see Princess here was stopping you from saying yes to Lucifer so I had to put a stop to it." Meg stated with a smile.

"If your on Lucifer's side then you know that he promised never to pressure or trick Sam into saying yes." Drade sneered as she lifted her own blade.

Meg turned and dragged her blade across Teresa's chest, who cringed at the touch even in her unconscious state.

"It's true that my father told you that but it's been almost a year and we are getting desperate so I decided to take action." Meg stated as she lifted Teresa's head, "And I figured that the only way Sammy here would finally say yes would be to take the one thing he holds most dear to his heart and the only way he will get her back is to do so." Meg laughed letting Teresa's head fall forward again.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam roared as he advanced on Meg.

That's when the rest on the team noticed that there were demons surrounding them. Drade dealt with the two on her right, Dean started in on the two to the left of them leaving Cas an opening to go rescue Teresa. Sam started by throwing a fist into Meg's face causing her to stagger back. Drade got down, stuck her leg out then spun on her hands tripping the two demons, while Dean grabbed the first Demons shoulders as he thrusted his knee into his stomach then turned quickly so that could hit the second demon square in the jaw. Cas held his angel blade up as he made his way over to Teresa, just I case there were any more Demons. When he got to her he put a finger to her neck feeling a faint pulse but he could also feel that she was fading fast.

"Cas get her out of here!" Drade ordered as she kicked one of the demons she was fighting in the side if the head.

"NO!" Meg cried as she was finally able to kick Sam in the gut causing him to fall on his ass. She started to make her way over to Cas who held up his blade. "Come on Clarence. Step away from the princess and why don't you and I have a little fun." Meg smirked seductively as she stepped closer to the Angel.

Sam took this opportunity to grab Meg by the legs and pull her to the ground. She fell with a shriek as she fell face first, her face slamming into the ground. Sam pulled on her feet so that she was now under him.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Teresa!" Sam growled as he raised the demon blade.

"Cas! What's the verdic?" Drade yelled reminding Cas of his job.

"She's not good I need to get her out of here or she may not make it!" Cas said as a pain of sadness for the young huntress came to his face.

Cas turned placing two fingers on Teresa's head and transporting them away. Sam could feel his heart break as Cas's words hit his ears. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Teresa like he had Jessica. Sam shook his head before turning his attention back to the Demon squirming under him.

"I swear if she dies you be glad all I did was kill you!" Sam sneered down at Meg.

Meg reached up and traced a finger down his firm chest. "Can we just pretend that she did so maybe you could treat me like the bad demon I am." Meg smirked seductively.

Sam raised the demon blade but before he could thrust it into Meg's chest there was a huge gust that knocked it right out of his hand.

"What the hell?" Sam snapped looking up from a relieved Meg.

Drade stopped as she had both of the demons she had been fighting in head locks. Dean looked up as the had already killed on demon with the colt and was about to shot the other. They all froze when they saw who had cause the gust of wind.

"Tsk tsk Meg, what have I told you about playing nice?" Lucifer asked as he folded his eight sun burst wings behind him.

"Father! What are you doing here?" Meg asked as she cowered under Sam.

"I heard through the grape vine that some of my children were breaking my one rule." Lucifer said snidely as he stepped closer the to group.

"Well, y-you see it's been almost a year so I thought . . ." Meg stutter as she tried to find under Sam.

Sam looked down at Meg then laughed as he got up and walked over to Drade who still had two demons in headlocks.

"You weren't thinking!" Lucifer barked making everyone step back, even Drade had never seen Lucifer so pissed off. "I told you that I didn't want to push Sam into saying yes! I want him to say yes cause he wants to! Not because you took his girl!" Lucifer snapped as his blue eyes flashed with his Archangel power.

All of a sudden the demons that Drade an Dean were fighting smoked out of their vessels. Meg was about to do the same but was stopped with a snap of Lucifer's fingers.

"You stay right were you are." Lucifer stated with power before turning to Sam. "Sam I just want to say that I'm sorry for what my miss guarded children have done to you and Teresa." Lucifer said with a soft voice that made Sam realize that he truly meant it. "Now you better get going and see how that girl of yours is doing."

Sam nodded as Drade lifted her hand creating on of her purple portals. Dean went first but just as he was about to step through the portal a hand stopped Sam. He turned to see Lucifer looking sad.

"Oh and tell her that I'm truly sorry about what happened to her brother." Lucifer said sadly as he looked at the floor.

Sam smiled at the archangel before stepping through the portal. Drade came up behind Lucifer, "Oh Luci, you do have a heart." Her voice ghosting over his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

Drade huffed a laugh as she stepped through her portal. She stopped quickly when she saw the scene that was playing out in front of her. Teresa was lying on one of the beds shaking uncontrollable while Cas tried to work on her. Sam was trying to hold her down, which only made her shake harder. Dean was pacing the motel room and blood had started to pour from Teresa's body as she shook.

"Okay everyone stop!" Drade's roared causing the room to stop. Drade walked over to the bed and stood behind Cas. "What's going on?"

"Every time I try to touch her to heal her, she screams and starts to shake." Cas said worried about the young huntress.

"It's cause she was just tortured for two and a half days. She must be scared out of her mind." Drade told them as she made her way over to Teresa, who had passed out again. She lied a soft hand on Teresa causing her to shake slightly.

"Drade, please help her. I can't . . ." Sam started as tears appear in his eyes.

"Whoa no more tears. I can save her but first I need a few things from my safe house. Cas I'm going to see what I can do know for her so I need you to go get them." Drade ordered as she grabbed a pad and pen off the nightstand so she could write down all the stuff she needed.

Drade had barley handed Cas the list when he disappeared. She then asked Dean to get her some damp towels.

"And Sam I'm going to need you to talk softly to her. Let her know she's safe and tell her exactly what I'll be doing when I do it. So this way she'll be prepared." Drade told him as she shrugged off her trench coat and tossed it on to the other bed.

Sam nodded then leaned into Teresa's ear, "Teresa, sweetie, it's me Sam. Your okay I've rescued. You're safe."

"S-Sam?" Teresa stuttered opening her eyes slightly.

Sam smiled and grabbed her hand, "Yes it's me!"

"I-I was so s-scared." Teresa choked as more blood spilled out of her mouth.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't protect you. But everything is going to be okay now. Drade's going to make you all better." Sam smiled softly as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Your doing great Sam. Now I just need you to tell her that I'm doing run my hand over her just to she if there are any internal problems." Drade told him as she knelt down next to the bed.

"Did you hear that Teresa. Drade is just going to run her hand over you to see if there is anything major she needs to treat." Sam whispered into her ear.

"O-okay." Teresa said as she closed her eyes preparing for pain.

Drade hovered her hand over Teresa and concentrated, sensing that she had a couple broken ribs and a few ruptured organs, which is why she was still spitting out blood. Just then there was a flapping sound as Cas reappeared in the motel room. He had brought a tray full of stuff that Drade had asked for. Drade grabbed an IV bag and hung in on the wall lamp that was over the bed.

"Okay Now I need you to tell her that I will be inserting an IV." Drade said as she grabbed a needle off the tray.

Sam told Teresa what Drade was doing as she went everything from inserting the IV to inserting blood. After Drade finished Teresa fell asleep, Sam kissed her forehead then pulled the blanket over her. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed two beers tossing one at Drade before popping the top on his and taking a swing.

"So where did Dean and Cas disappear to?" Drade asked as she took a swing of her beer.

"Dean figured that there was nothing for him and Cas to do so they went out to get a drink." Sam stated as he picked at his label. "So is she going to be okay?" Sam asked glancing towards the bed.

"I've done as much as I can, she should heal fine from her wounds but it's her mental state might take awhile to recover." Drade stated as she swirled her bottle.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Sam, she was tortured for two and a half days. It will take a really long time to get over." Drade said sadly.

"This is my all fault. I should never have let her come with us." Sam sighed as he hung his head.

"Not coming to deny that fact." Drade stated sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't let this happen again. I'm going to tell her she can't be with us anymore." Sam said quietly.

"Whoa, did you not just hear what I said!" Drade snapped making Sam look up at her. "I said that her mental state isn't great and what do you think will happen when you tell she can't be with you?" Drade asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well . . ." Sam stuttered before Drade cut him off.

"It would kill her! You get it mullet boy, kill her!" Drade stated firmly as she leaned on the table.

"But I thought you said . . ." Sam started to ask but was cut off again.

"I know what I said but that's was before I realized how much she just went through. I mean she didn't pass out till after she saw you there cause that was when she knew she was safe. And just know do you know why I got you to talk to her?" Drade asked softening her tone slightly.

"No." Sam said quietly not looking at her.

"Because I knew that when she heard your voice she would know that she was fine and that we were here to save her not hurt her." Drade stated with another swing of her beer.

Sam hated to admit it but Drade was right. In fact it would kill him to too say goodbye to her. But at least in his case he had Dean but Teresa had no one left except him.

It took almost a month till Teresa was back on her feet, but just like Drade had predicted her mental state still wasn't perfect. Sam would wake to hear her screaming in the middle of the night and the only way to quiet her was for him to hold her in his arms and rock her. And when ever someone would come up behind her she would jump ten feet in the air. It had been two months since all had started and Sam was starting to get really worried about her so he asked Drade if she could talk to her.

"No!" Drade told Sam for the thousandth time.

"Why not." Sam asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Because that is one part of my life I don't ever want to talk about." Drade snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"Please Drade." Sam begged.

"Fine send her over." Drade sighed hoping that if she said yes it would shut the tall hunter up.

Sam smiled, walked outside and grabbed Teresa pushing her into the motel room. Sam kissed her on the forehead before leaving the two girls alone. Teresa shuffled slightly not looking at Drade.

"Okay kiddo lets get this over with." Drade sighed going and sitting on the couch. Teresa nodded and took a seat on the other side of the couch. "So Sam tells me that you are having nightmares."

"Ya, whenever I close my eyes I she that warehouse and that demon." Teresa stated still not looking at her. "I haven't had a proper nights sleep in two months."

"Hey your lucky. It been about 6 months since I last slept." Drade huffed a laugh.

"Wait what?" Teresa asked finally looking at Drade.

"Yep, since I escaped from Dr. Benton, I can't sleep and the only way I can is if I take a swing of this, every 6 months or so." Drade state holding up a small bottle.

"What is that?" Teresa asked again grabbing the bottle from Drade's hand.

"It's a sleeping serum. It makes it so that I sleep but don't dream. So I think this can help you with your problem." Drade told her before standing up.

"Wow thanks Drade." Teresa smiled at the redheaded huntress.


End file.
